ultimate_sir_guy_of_girbornefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Streitsucht
"Guy hör auf!", schrie ich und rannte aus dem Camp, den beiden kämpfenden Outlaws hinterher. "Du bist ein toter Mann Hood", zischt Gisborne und schlägt Robin ins Gesicht. "Ach ja pass auf das ich dich nicht vorher umbringe", kontert jener und trat den Größeren. "Hört auf.! Alle beide! Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder!", schrie ich und versuchte sie auseinander zu kriegen. "Erst wenn er tot ist", beachtet mich Guy gar nicht und schlug wieder zu. Robin wusch sich das Blut weg, das aus seiner Nase lief. "Davon träumst du", lacht Robin und warf den Dunkelhaarigen zu Boden. Guy packt Robins Bein und zieht ihn ebenfalls nieder. Der Blonde fällt auf den Rücken und bekam gleich wieder zwei Schläge in Gesicht und Magen. "Besinnt euch! Robin! Guy!", wurde ich weiterhin ignoriert. Von weitem stand 1 Person und starrte uns an. Verwirrt trat sie näher und blieb einige Meter vor uns stehen. "Mary?!", fragte die Person und ich sah auf. "Lucy?! Was machst du denn hier?", warf ich mich in ihre Arme. "Eine lange Geschichte", erklärt Lucy. Nun hatten sich die beiden Streithähne endlich voneinander gelöst und sahen zu uns. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lucy. Meine beste Freundin", erklärte ich Robin und Guy. Beide nicken, sagen aber kein Wort. "Und darf ich dir vorstellen. Das ist der einzigartige blöde Robin Hood", stellte ich ihn vor. Guy grinst amüsant zu Robin. "Und das ist der sture Guy of Gisborne", fauchte ich und sah ich streng an. "Wohl eher sturer Esel", murmelt Robin. "Was hast du gesagt Waldhüpfer", zischt Guy und tritt wieder auf Robin zu, der ihn provozierend angrinst. "Hört sofort auf", stelle ich mich dazwischen und hielt sie so auseinander. "Ich halte das langsam nicht mehr aus", stieß ich beide in die Rippen. "Lass uns ein wenig ins Dorf gehen bis die zwei Weiber hier ihre Probleme gelöst haben", ging ich mit den anderen den Hügel hinauf. "Was haben die denn für ein Problem?", fragt Lucy schmunzelnd, als wir uns etwas von ihnen enfernt hatten. Ich seufze und strich mir eine meiner braunen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. "Das ist schwer zu sagen. Das geht schon eine längere Zeit so. Seit Guy bei den Outlaws ist streiten sich die beiden unaufhörlich. Wegen jedem kleinen Detail. Wenn ich ihnen Nahrungsmittel bringe zum verteilen, wollen beide die Ersten sein die mir helfen. Wenn ich komme um bei der Nahrungsverteilung zu helfen teilt mich Robin immer ein um mit ihm in ein Dorf zu gehen. Doch dann mischt sich Guy ein und sträubt sich dagegen. Sie sind wie kleine Kinder die sich um ein Spielzeug streiten. Ich will nachher nicht so enden wie Marian", erklärte ich ratlos. Verstehend nickt sie und hört zu. "Auch wenn sich deine Beschreibung nicht sehr spaßig anhört, wäre ich an deiner Stelle geschmeichelt, das zwei so gutaussehende Männer Gefühle für dich haben", spaßt sie. "Ich mag beide. Ich will keinen von beiden verlieren, noch will ich einen der beiden verletzen. Beide sind tolle Kerle doch ich könnte nie zwischen beiden wählen". "Das verlangt auch keiner. Hör zu ich hab eine Idee. Wenn wir zurück kommen machst du dich etwas an Robin heran. Mal sehen wie Guy reagiert. Wenn er sieht das du kein Interesse an ihm hast, dann wird er das schon verstehen", schlug sie vor. "So wie er es bei Marian verstanden hat? Nein danke ich habe nicht vor heute zu sterben. Er hat bereits einmal eine Frau an Robin verloren. Ein zweites Mal würde er nicht verkraften", schüttele ich den Kopf. "Dann holen wir eben Guy und du schaust dir das Resultat von Robin an". "Robin hat auch schon mal eine Frau wegen Guy verloren. Ich kann das bei keinem von beiden tun", winke ich ab. "Dann hast du nur eine Wahl. Der Test", zwinkert sie mir zu. "Der Test? Welcher Test meinst du?", frage ich verwirrt. "Den Test der uns mein großer Bruder erzählt hat", erleutert sie es mir und ich erinnerte mich. "Glaubst du wirklich das es etwas bringt?", fragend zog ich meine Brauen in die Höhe. "Ein Versuch ist es wert". "Na schön. Ich hoffe das klappt", schnaube ich und wir machten uns auf den Weg ins Camp. Als wir kurze Zeit später dort ankamen saßen John und Will am Feuer und stocherten gelangweilt in der Glut herum. Fragend sahen wir uns nach den restlichen Outlaws um, die nicht aufzufinden waren. "Hey wisst ihr wo die anderen sind?", frage ich die beiden Gesetzlosen die an der Feuerstelle saßen. "Djaq und Much verarzten die beiden Weiber und Allan wollte etwas zu Essen besorgen", informiert uns John der nun weiter stochert. Lucy und ich gingen gleich in Richtung Schlafplätze, wo wir auch die gewünschten "Weiber" antrafen. Guy und Robin saßen eingeschnappt auf den Betten. Djaq desinfizierte gerade Guys blutige Lippe während Much dabei war Robins verstauchte Nase zu bandagieren. Beide Männer sahen schlimm zugerichtet aus, was darauf hindeutet das nachdem, Lucy und ich gingen, sie noch weiter gestritten haben. "Wie fühlt ihr euch?", frage ich gespielt besorgt, obwohl ich im inneren kurz vorm Lachkrampf war. Beide sahen zu niedlich aus, wie kleine Burschen nach einer Rauferei. "Ganz gut", antwortet Robin. Von Guy kam keine Antwort, da gerade an seiner Lippe rumverarztet wurde. "Ja das seh ich. Ihr seid selber Schuld", sah ich beide mahnend an. "Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?", fragt Much. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen", seuftze ich. "So fertig. Und jetz keine Kämpfe mehr Master", bat Much und entließ Robin der humpelnd an uns vorbei ging. Lucy nickt mir zu und setzt sich auf einen Hocker der in Guys Nähe stand und beobachtete gespannt die Fingerfertigkeit von Djaq. Ich ging währenddessen hinter Robin her. "Robin warte. Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte ich und der Bogenschütze nickt. Ich blieb etwas abseits des Camps stehen und wartete darauf das der Oberoutlaw vor mir stehe blieb. "Nun was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragt er. Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und kam seinem Gesicht näher, bis sich unsere Lippen sachte streiften. Robin nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich innig. Mein Herz raste und mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Ist das Liebe? Ich legte meine Arme auf seine Schultern. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Richtig gut. Für seinen Ruf als Frauenheld war er meiner Meinung nach sehr zurückhaltend und zart. Aber das machte ihn anscheinend aus. Nach kurzer Zeit löste er seine Lippen von den meinen. Er lächelt mich an doch ich durfte es soweit nicht kommen lassen. Musste fair bleiben. Also wand ich mich, so schwer es mir auch fiel, von ihm ab. Eilig lief ich zurück ins Camp. Versuchte meine Atmung wieder zu ordnen und wieder meinen normalen Herzschlag zu erhalten, was nach ein paar Atemzügen wieder geschafft war. Ich lief zurück zu den Schlafstätten und lächelte zu Lucy. "Na wie wars?", fragt sie lächelnd und ich nicke. "Wie war was?", fragt Guy knurrend. "Nichts Guy. Ähm... Könnte ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?", frage ich nervös. Knapp nickt er und steht auf, folgt mir nicht sondern geht vorraus. Überrascht sah ich ihm nach. Einige Meter vom Camp entfernt blieb er stehen. "Also?!", forderte er mich auf zu sprechen. Guy war wieder etwas völlig anderes als Robin. Groß, auf jedenfall größer als Robin. Hatte einen besseren Körperbau, deute ich zumindest mal soweit was ich von beiden Körpern gesehen habe. Unsicher trat ich zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, den Augenkontakt beibehaltend. Er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Neugiere an. Ich legte meine Hände auf seinen breiten Schultern ab und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte er meine Absicht entarnt und kam mir nur zu gerne entgegen. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen war das ein Feuerwerk in meiner Brust. Seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in meinen Mund erkundete ihn ganz ausführlich. Ich krallte meine Nägel in sein schwarzes Hemd und kam ihm willig entgegen. Mit der einen Hand fährt er meinen Rücken entlang während er mit der anderen mein Bein um seine Hüfte legt. Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinem dunkelbraunen Haar und ih stöhne an seinen Lippen. Mit einem Ruck hob er mich hoch und drückt mich besitzergreifend gegen die harte Rinde. Ohne klaren Gedanken nestelte ich an der Schnürung seines dünnen Oberteils. Während er mit der einen Hand sich am Baumstamm abstützt, fährt die andere Hand von meinem Oberschenkel unter mein schon etwas hochgeschobenes Kleid. Meine Hand zitterte als ich über seine Brustmuskeln strich, die unter meinen Fingern zu beben begannen. Nun hauchte Guy kleine Küsse über meinen Hals verteilt. Leckte den Weg wieder nach oben, was eine feuchte Spur auf meinem Hals zurück lässt. Meine Atem ging wie verrückt und mein Herz fühlt sich an als würde es aus meiner Brust springen. Ich war erstaunt darüber wie ein Mann solche Gefühle bei mir mit seinen bloßen Küssen ausrichten konnte. Ein Knistern neben mir riss mich aus meinem Keuchen. Auch wenn Guy es anscheinend nicht mitbekam riss ich den Kopf nach Links und sah Allan der wie angewurzelt zu uns starrte. "Allan?!", keuchte ich und Guy hielt in seiner Erkundungstour inne. "Allan?!", keift er mich sauer an. "Ja Allan!", wies ich auf den blauäugigen Outlaw der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Schwer atmend rutschte ich von seiner Hüfte. Schnell strich ich meinen Kleidsaum glatt und richtete meine Haare. "Allan es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht", trat ich auf ihn zu. "Achso also hast du und Gisborne also nicht gerade...", er schlang seine Arme um sich, dreht mir den Rücken zu und äfft mich nach. "Oh Guy...", kichert Allan mit hoher Stimme. "Halt die Klappe", knurrt Guy seine einstige rechte Hand an. "Die anderen werden sich sicher freuen", meint er freudig und wollte, mit drei Hasen im Gepäck, zurück ins Camp. "Nein", hielt ich ihn zurück. "Warum nicht?", fragen die beiden Kerle gleichzeitig und sahen mich an. "Ähm... weil wir ihnen... noch keine Hoffnungen machen sollten", log ich, doch sie machen den Anschein das sie mir glauben. "Wisst ihr... ich denke wir sollten erst mal sehen was daraus wird. Bevor wir ihnen. Nunja... Falsche Hoffnungen machen und nichts daraus wird...". Guy nickt verständlich. "Also schlage ich vor wir sagen niemandem etwas davon", sagte ich bevor ich zurück ins Camp tapste. Mein Atem ging noch immer heftig. Mein Herz pumpte wie verrückt. John und Will sahen mich schon verwirrt an. Doch darauf nahm ich gerade keine Rücksicht sondern versuchte Robin, der humpeld auf mich zu kam, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch er war eindeutig schneller. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragt er geschockt. Plötzlich taucht Guy hinter mir auf und grinst provozierend zu Robin. "Sie hatte Spaß Locksley". Robin sah verwirrt zwischen uns her. "Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen Gisborne?", fuhr er den Großen an. "Das soll heißen sie weiß was gut für sie ist", grinst er schief zu Robin runter. "Das glaube ich eher weniger Gisborne das sie mit dir den Richtigen gefunden hat", spottet der Dunkelblonde. "Willst du auch noch das ich dir das Genick breche Hood!", zischt Guy drohend. "Versuch du mal mit einem Pfeil im Herzen mir das Genick zu brechen du mieser Dreckskerl", reizt Robin ihn nur noch weiter. Guy funkelt ihn voller Hass an ehe er mit voller Wucht zuschlägt und der Kleinere nach hinten stolpert. Er hielt sich das Kinn ehe er sauer auf Guy zustapft und ihm einen Kinnhacken gibt. "Ich seit so unreif!", schrie ich und renne aus dem Camp. Als ich so durch den Wald stapfte, hatte ich viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Darüber wer den Test gewonnen hat. Ob meine Entscheidung richtig ist. Oder ob ich anhand einer anderen Methode erkenne wer der perfekte Mann für mich ist. Ich brauchte Hilfe und die finde ich am besten bei meiner Mutter. Sie hatte immer einen guten Rat für mich, obwohl, seit sie mit Luke verheiratet ist, ist sie völlig anders. Zu Dingen die sie früher zum ausrasten gebracht hätten, interessieren sie heute gar nicht mehr. Wenn ich doch nur auch so glücklich mit jemandem wäre. Ich lief quer durch Nettelstone bis ich endlich an einem etwas waldgelegenerem Haus ankam. Ich klopfte und kurz darauf öffnet meine Mutter die Tür. Außer Atem lächelt sie mich an. Ihre braunen Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab und die oberen Knöpfe ihres Kleides sind nicht geschlossen. Was auch immer sie gerade getrieben hat, bin ich mir hundertprozentich sicher das ich es nicht wissen will. "Hallo Liebes", nahm sie mich freudesstrahlend in den Arm. "Hallo Mutter". Als wir uns nach der Begrüßung dann an den Tisch setzten sprang sie sogleich wieder auf um Brot und Wasser auf den Tisch zu stellen. Nun setzte sie sich wieder hin. "So was führt dich zu mir mein Kind", faltet sie ihre Hände im Schoß und sah mich abwartend an. "Ich bin hier weil ich ein Problem habe", begann ich und rutsche unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum. "Oh mein Gott Kindchen du bist schwanger", haucht sie erschrocken. "Was?! Nein", schüttele ich hastig den Kopf. "Was dann?", schank sie uns beiden Wasser ein. "Nunja es gibt da zwei Männer die Gefühle für mich haben und ich weiß nicht welchen von beidem ich wählen soll", erklärte ich und nahm einen Schluck. "Mein kleines Mädchen wird also erwachsen", lächelt sie breit und nahm meine Hände in die ihre. "Wer ist es?", fordert sie sogleich. "Robin Hood und Guy of Gisborne", murmele ich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie mich an. Sagte kein Wort. Aber ich wusste was sie dachte. "Robin Ho.... Guy of Gi... Nein... Kind nein bitte nicht... Du weißt doch was geschieht wenn die beiden Streithähne um eine Frau kämpfen. Bitte lass es sein. Nimm dir stattdessen Michael. Er hat immer noch Gefühle für dich und ist auch kein Outlaw". "Ma beruhig dich. Die Gefahr ist mir mehr als bewusst. Ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen doch ich werde mit den beiden fertig", strich ich über ihre Handrücken. "Und für wen entscheidest du dich?", fragt sie nach einem langen seufzen. "Ich habe den Test gemacht... aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mit dem Resultat ganz sicher bin", gestand ich. "Guy of Gisborne nicht wahr?", fragt sie und schien keine Antwort zu brauchen. "Glaube mir du wirst mehrere Tests brauchen um herauszufinden wer von den beiden der Richtige ist". "Wovon sprecht ihr beiden?", fragt Luke der ein bisschen schlaftrunken die Treppen runtertorkelt. "Sie hat Liebesprobleme", erzählte meine Mutter. "Wir nicht", lachte er und setzt sich neben meine Mutter. "Ja das will ich gar nicht wissen", wehrte ich ab bevor er weiter sprach und mir Dinge offenbart die mir nie offenbart hätten sollen. Meine Mutter erzählte Luke mein Problem und zum Schluss nickt er. "Ich rate dir mache einen anderen Test", schlug er vor. "Und welchen?", Am späten Nachmittag kehrte ich zum Camp zurück und mir kam gleich ein aufgelöster Much entgegen. "Mary! Komm schnell. Die beiden bringen sich um!", rief er von weitem. Sofort rannte ich ihm hinterher zum kleinen See der in der Nähe des Camps lag. Sofort hörte man die Stimmen der beiden Kämpfenden, die sich gerade ein ziemliches Wortgefecht lieferten. "Guy! Robin! Seit ihr verrückt geworden!", schrie ich vom.Ufer aus. Die beiden Männer standen knietief im See und schlugen sich gegenseitig die Köpfe ein. Robins Bandage war völlig nass und verdreckt. Guys Lippe war wieder aufgeplatzt und er hatte eine Schnittwunde an der Wange. Womöglich von einem Stock oder so denn ein Messer hat Robin nicht dabei. Beide waren nass und voller Laub. Es hangen sogar einige Blätter in Guys Haaren. Als Guy Robin wieder niederschlug endeckte ich das Robin ein blaues Auge hat. Als Guy ihn packen wollte spritzt Robin Wasser in sein Gesicht und rappelt sich auf. Schubbst den Größeren der daraufhin ins Wasser fällt. Guy packt Robin an der Hüfte und zieht ihn mit sich zu Boden. Beide rangelten nun im Wasser weiter bis ich zu ihnen ins Wasser gestapft kam. Beide beachteten mich gar nicht. "Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört dann...", ich hielt inne und sah an mir herab. In meiner Seite steckte ein Pfeil. Robin und Guy hörten augenblicklich auf und sahen sich nach dem Schützen um. Am anderen Ufer standen vier Wachen, zwei von ihnen mit Bögen bewaffnet. Robin rannte ans Ufer zu Much, und beide verschwanden schnell. Guy sah mich besorgt an ehe er mich hoch hob und mich ans Ufer trug. Ehe die Wachen einen weiteren Pfeil auf die Sehne legen konnten waren wir schon weg. "Guy es tut so weh", keuchte ich und kralle mich an seine Brust. "Wir sind gleich da", beruhigte er mich. Robin, John, Will und Much rannten nun an uns vorbei. "Wohin wollt ihr?", fragt Guy gereizt. "Dafür das sie Mary angeschossen haben, werden sie sterben", entgegnet Robin, der mit Pfeil und Bogen, weiter rennt. Alles um mich herum wurde schwarz. Ich verstand nicht mehr was Guy zu mir sagte ehe ich nichts mehr mitbekam. Als ich gefühlte fünf Minuten später wach wurde lag ich auf einer Liege. Neben mir stand ein Tisch mit einer Schale Wasser, wobei das meiste davon Blut war. Ein blutiges Tuch und eine blutige Pfeilspitze. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen doch mehr als ein gequältes ächzen bekam ich nicht heraus. Nun kam Djaq zu mir an die Liege und drückt mich wieder sachte zurück in das Kissen. "Du musst dich ausruhen. Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren. Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis du dich wieder richtig bewegen kannst", riet sie mir flüsternd. Ich sah ans Fußende und erblickte Guy der schlafend auf einem Stuhl saß. "Guy?!", fragte ich sachte doch Djaq ermahnte mich leise zu sein. "Lass ihn schlafen. Er hat seit du hier liegst kein Auge zugemacht und ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen. Ich hab ihm tausendmal aufgefordert das er sich schlafen legen soll und das ich ihn rufe falls es etwas neues gibt oder du erwachst aber wollte nicht weg gehen. Und nun hat wohl die Müdigkeit überhand genommen", erklärt sie mir. "Wirklich?! Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?". "Drei bis vier Tage glaube ich". Ein lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. "Und wo ist Robin?", frage ich nach einer Weile. "Essen austeilen denke ich. Seit du hier liegst war er selten da. Er wollte immer nach Locksley oder Clun. Eben sich ablenken", meint sie. "Mary?", blinzelt mich Guy müde an. "Mir gehts gut. Ich bin hier", lächele ich und er atmet erleichtert auf. Er stand auf und kniet sich neben mich aufs Bett. Djaq lächelt mich an und geht wieder. "Guy ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken was du für mich getan hast. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot", bedankte ich mich. "Ich würde alles für dich tun", strich er zart über meine Wange. Langsam kam er sein Gesicht dem meinem immer näher. Ich spührte seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Mund bis Robin herein trat und uns breit angrinste. "Du bist endlich wach. Ich hatte schon Sorge das du es nicht überleben wirst", sah er besorgt zu mir. Guy stand knurrend auf und ging raus, wollte nicht länger in Robins Nähe sein. "Das wäre ich auch wenn Guy mich nicht gerettet hätte. Du hättest mich dort zurückgelassen um mich zu rächen", fauche ich ihn an. Als Robin, Guy, Much, Will und Allan zurückkehren kam ihnen sofort Djaq entgegen mit Blutfecken auf der Kleidung und blutigen Händen. "Was ist passiert?", fragt Much erschrocken. "Ihre Wunde ist wieder aufgerissen. Ich musste sie mit Pech behandeln. Ihr geht es gerade sehr schlecht ich schlage vor das nicht alle zu ihr gehen. Ich denke es sollte nur einer hingehen", meint Djaq etwas müde. "Du hast recht. Ich gehe hin", meldet sich Robin doch Djaq hielt ihn zurück. "Robin da du auch ein wenig Schuld daran getragen hast denke ich das lieber Guy hingehen sollte. Er war auch der Erste nachdem sie gefragt hat, als wir sie verarztet haben". Der Schwarzhaarige geht an den anderen vorbei und auf die Schlafstätten zu. Als er eintrat musste er erstmal schlucken. Mary lag kreidebleich auf der Liege. Ihr Kleid war blutig, sie atmete unruhig und wimmerte leise. John, der nich immer ihre Hand hielt, winkt ihn zu sich. Etwas zurückhaltend setzt sich Guy zu ihm. John löste Marys Hand von seiner und gab sie an Gisborne weiter. Sofort schloss sich ihre zierliche Hand um Guys große raue Hand. Ihre Hand war kalt und als sie die Augen öffnet und Guy erblickt, lächelt sie ihn erschöpft an. "Guy...", drang ihr leises Stimmchen an sein Ohr. Er strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar und küsst ihre Stirn. "... ich habe mich entschieden", flüstert sie heiser. Sie schloss die Augen und atmet tief durch als eine Träne über ihre Wange rollt. "Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht vorher gemerkt habe was für ein guter Mensch du bist... nun ist es zu spät", haucht sie und küsst seine warme Hand. "Nein es ist noch nicht zu spät". "Ach nein?", sah sie ihn verwirrt an. "Nein. Du wirst wieder gesund. Du wirst bald wieder ganz gesund", hielt er ihre Hand fester. "Werde ich das?", wurde sie noch leiser. "Ja das wirst du. Dann werden wir heiraten. Wir werden eigenes Land besitzen. Und Kinder werden wir haben so viele du willst", erzählte er ihr. "Kinder?! Land?! Ach das wäre schön", lächelt sie. Nun begannen bei Guy kleine Tränen zu rollen. "Ich will dich heiraten Guy of Gisborne", sagte sie heiser zu. Der Druck ihrer Hand in Guys ließ langsam nach. "Ich will dich Guy of Gisborne...", hauchte sie ganz leise bis es ganz still war. Ihre Hand lag reglos in seiner. Ihr Blick leer. Ihr Körper kalt. Guy brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen was gerade passiert ist. Mit einem lauten kehligen Brüllen, ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er legt den Kopf auf ihren Bauch und weint. Schwer vorzustellen doch Guy of Gisborne weint! Erneut wurde ihm die Frau die er liebte genommen. Und erneut trug er die Hälfte der Schuld. Wenn er Robin nicht provoziert hätte, hätten sie nie gekämpft. Dann wären sie nie am Fluss angekommen. Mary wäre nie dazwischen gegangen und sie wäre noch am Leben. Doch das war sie nicht. Doch eine Sache bleibt auf ewig in seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden! Kategorie:Fanfictions